Te Quiero Mucho
by Princesita Serenity de chiba
Summary: Esta historia se trata de una pareja feliz donde el amor es el ganador y nuncan dudaria de uno buenoo entren y leanlo!S&D...Oneshot!--- Completo


Nota de autora: Bueno es mi segundo capitulo de este fic que escribo y espero que les guste….acepto comentarios positivo y negativo o lo que opinen….Estos personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi…!!!

("/Eso significa pensamiento) bueno espero que les guste…!!

"Si quieren lo puedo continuar y lo vuelvo largo o si no lo dejo ahí como completo"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una pareja iba paseando por un parque y se sienta para hablar, la pareja era feliz, uno se tenía confianza a otro y no dudaban de su amor….

Darien tu me quieres – pregunto la rubia

No te quiero – respondió vacilando el pelinegro

No me quieres – dijo serena pero se sentía mal

No… no te quiero sino te amo – respondió el pelinegro

Como cuanto??? – preguntaba la rubia

Porque preguntas – dijo el pelinegro

Dime como cuanto??? – pregunto de nuevo la rubia

como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó  
por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió  
iluminando mis noches vacías  
desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió  
supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor  
que para siempre seríamos dos  
enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, mi amor  
sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
sin el latido de tu corazón  
el mundo es más frío  
nada tendría sentido  
si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
oooh, ooh oh ooh, ohh ohh

Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo – respondió el pelinegro

Yo soy bonita??? – pregunto la rubia

No, eres hermosa – respondió el pelinegro

Y si me vuelvo mas bonita te gustaría mas?? – pregunto la rubia

No, me gustas como eres – respondió el pelinegro

Por eso te amo darien – dijo la rubia sonrojada – no hay otro hombre que sea mas lindo que tu, porque tu será mis único amor – y lo beso

Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada, mi amor  
así yo te imaginé, tan bella como una flor  
supe que siempre seríamos dos  
enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mí  
de mí, hubiera sido  
sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
sin el latido de tu corazón  
el mundo es más frío  
nada tendría sentido  
si nunca te hubiera  
conocido  
que hubiera sido de mí  
nada tiene sentido  
si no es contigo

Se fundieron en un beso tierno… la pareja llevaba un año de enamorados… era una pareja feliz… para ellos no exitia nadie mas si no ellos mismo y no le importaban si hablaban de ellos… la pareja siempre era feliz y no dejarían qe lo separaran nunca…lucharían por su amor y morirían juntos con su amor…

Serena dime…ya que llevamos un año de enamorados quiero peguntarte algo – dijo el pelinegro

Dime – respondió la rubia

Serena… Te gustaría ser mi esposa??? – pregunto el pelinegro

Si darien!!Si me gustaría ser tu esposa, tu amiga, tu amante todo…te amo sonsito – respondió la rubia

Te amo Serena Tsukino…mucho mucho – dijo el pelinegro

Igual… te amo darien te amo – dijo la rubia

Entonces le puso su anillo de compromiso y se dieron un tierno beso como si se acabara el mundo…donde su querido amor de su vida su único amor por siempre… le habría propuesto matrimonio y donde se habían besado por primera vez… donde se hicieron novios… ella recordaría ese lugar especial… nunca se olvidarían de ese lugar… era un cuento feliz sacado de un cuento de hadas… y siempre le contarían de ese lugar a sus hijos!!

No sé  
que hubiera sido de mí  
que hubiera sido  
no no, sin tu mirada enamorada no sé  
si yo podría vivir  
sin el latido de tu corazón  
sin ti, el mundo es más frío  
nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido  
nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
oooh, ohh, oh yeah

Graxias…………!!!

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/-Fin /*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/--/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Oliz!! Io aquí de nuevo este es mi segunda historia y lo puedo continuar si es que desean… se que es chiquito pero tenia que escribir algo… expresarme y era lo que se me vino a la cabeza espero que le gusten y pongas muchísimos RW…!!Ahhh esta historia es dedicada a Tokita de Cristal ya que le prometí que le dedicaría un fic y aquí esta tu fic ^^… para mi milly también jajaja… aii milly no te preocupes ya vamos con los refuerzos para rescatarte jijiji… y dile no al contrabando del Internet jajaja… bueno y a todas las que son mis amigas en el FF…bueno espero que te guste esmeralda…… espero que lo hallan disfrutado y mi otro capitulo de Me Enamore de tii será chiquito pero divertido… bueno y les agradezco a todas las que están pendientes de mis obras!!Y se preguntaran porque me cambie de nombre es que me gusto este nombre…jijiji!!Bueno Biee… Las quiero

Atte.. Charito [[Princesita Serenity de Chiba] ]


End file.
